


The Reveal

by November_Leaving



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, New Family, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Responsibility, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: He was against this idea from the start. He told him many times, over and over that they shouldn't do it. But he could never say no to the younger man. And, besides, she is just too adorable to withhold from the world.





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quit this little family! Cute, fluffy domestic scenarios pop up and distract me from my real life responsibilities to the point where I had to sit down and flesh this idea out in Word Doc. Hope you all enjoy!

“Alec, we don’t need to do this. They could have come to us - to our place.”

Briefly looking towards the passenger side, Hardison smiled at his partner. “I know, babe. But, we’ve put this off long enough. We should tell them everything.”

Eliot peered over his left shoulder, watching the little one in the back. “I still think they should’ve come to us. Coming here just don’t feel right.”

He may be correct but Hardison would rather setup a Yahoo account while linking his every move on social media before admitting that Eliot was right. W

“True but that would mean _staying home._ ”

The pensive look was answer enough. For four-plus months, they had been limited to their home, the grocery store, doctor’s offices, follow-up social services meetings (Hardison swore that Eliot was going to go all hitter-y on their social worker.) and pharmacies. No one wants to admit that they’ve been trapped inside for damn near five months with a baby and were going insane. No matter the amazingly perfect reason, it was mind-numbing to see the same four walls every damned day. Criminals do not do well with predictable lives.

“Hurry up and park, already.”

Rolling his eyes, Hardison parallel parked like an analog champ. He didn’t need a car telling him what to do. He _tells them_ what to do.

Once Alec was sure that he was safe, he quickly left the driver’s side, gingerly closing the door. If the last glimpse into the rearview mirror told him anything, his girl should be out like a light.

His man had deftly strapped on the front-facing baby carrier. Hardison held his breath. As the “baby extractor”, he knew his directive was to release their child from her car seat. He was also adept at soothing her to sleep, maintaining her slumber through back rubs, and assisting Eliot with her transition into that overly-complicated, damningly simplistic carrier of doom.

Doing what he was apparently born to do, Hardison had easily removed their daughter and was helping to cradle her sleeping form to Eliot’s chest. While he strapped her in, Eliot gently rocked to guarantee a smooth hand-off.

Once she was secure, Alec asked, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He knew that PDA wasn’t on Eliot’s list but Hardison couldn’t help it. Grabbing his partner’s hand, Alec squeezed it and kissed him soundly.

That playful smirk always shook the hacker to his core. “Boy, let’s go.”

Alec ducked back into the car, then shouldered his heavy black messenger bag. A part of him hesitated before walking into McRory’s.  It had been over five months since their last job and there was plenty to catch up on. First off, when did they get this comfortable with not talking to each other this long unless the feds or IYS or Interpol or insert any law enforcement agency were on the team’s tail? Was this considered growth or were they finally getting sick of each other?

Second off, was it okay to come here? Granted this wasn’t their first outing. Not thinking more about it, he embraced the shuffle-up in his day and pushed through the doors.

Hardison took a deep breath. Strangely enough, a sense of relief washed over him. The familiarity of the bar, the milling about of the regulars, the suspicious characters lurking in the corners. This was normal – his and their normal. He quickly spotted the crew in their favorite booth.

He embraced Parker fiercely. No longer did she flinch at his affection though he could still feel her hesitate slightly after he held on a few beats too long. Sophie was still the epitome of class and elegance. Only she, Iman, and Liz Taylor could make a bar feel regal and upstanding. Nate stayed seated, only a finger’s worth of whiskey sitting in his glass. _He’s improving. Though who knows if this is his first or seventh glass…_

“You can’t bring -” he heard a bartender start.

Hearing the distinctive steps of Eliot, Alec had to laugh. “I can’t what? I’ve invested time, money, and sweat in this bar. Tell me what I can’t do.”

Hardison listened as some wait-staff wanting to keep the peace (or saw the knowing look Nate was sending) stepped in and stepped up to take his partner’s order. Eliot was all strength, confidence, and self-assurance with a “sleek” baby bundle. Without preamble, he ordered a craft beer. IPA? Saison? Uppity-upperson? Hardison was still trying to wrap his mind around his partner’s taste.

 Easing into the booth Eliot ensured that he didn’t bump the sleeping babe’s legs against the table. Hardison sat at the end of the table, placing his very masculine diaper bag on the floor.

And everything was silent. Maybe he should have sent an email…

“Eliot? You do know there’s a baby strapped to you?” said Parker with a suspect glare, leaning onto the table and peering as closely as she could.

“Yeah. And?” Eliot grumbled, steely gaze cutting off any other questions.

Nate spoke. “So, you’ve been busy?”

“Maybe a little.” Replied Hardison, watching Eliot divide his attention between their child and the waitress.

Parker grinned manically. “You two have been very busy.” She took a large gulp from her drink. “So busy that you didn’t realize a baby doesn’t belong in a bar. That’s inappropriate, right?” She looked to Sophie. “Right?”

“Technically, it’s not _not_ inappropriate.” The grifter responded.

Alec could feel Eliot’s glare. “It’s daytime! It’s okay.”

“I believe that’s worse, Hardison. You know, day drinking and all?” Nate muttered, bringing his own glass to his lips.

Covering up the child’s ears, Eliot growled, “Damn it, Hardison.”

“Don’t even. Don’t even start.” Hardison responded, pointing his finger in the other man’s general direction. He couldn’t look Eliot in the eyes. Eliot was terrible when he was proven right.

 “I told you this is the exact wrong thing to do.”

“Who? Who said that? The same person who walked straight up in here ordering an adult beverage? Mm-hm. So stop.” He gave his best attitude, cutting eyes towards the other man.

Eliot just glared.

“What was that?” Hardison cupped his ear. “Huh? Nothing. Alright then.”

“They’re still the same old married couple!” Parker grinned.

The group (minus Eliot) laughed.

“Okay, let’s move.” Nate said, leading the group towards the second Leverage HQ.

As soon as they stood, Sophie reached out. “She’s adorable. Can I?”

Eliot slowly released her from the contraption. “Be careful. We finally got her to sleep.”

“How old is she?”

“Pushing ten months.” Eliot said proudly and Alec grinned a 1000-watt smile.

Sophie went about cooing and rubbing the sleeping babe’s back. The group made their way to the back of the bar. Hardison noticed Eliot hanging back, picking up the bag and riffling through it.

“I just wanted to check and see if you packed her teething ring.”

“You know I did.” He shouldered the bag. “You made sure I pulled it from the fridge as well as pack those frozen berry shaped ones.”

“I mean…”

“You mean you’re wondering about your beer? Go get it.” He deserved it. These last five months were draining. Eliot could have a little break.

A bright smile softened Eliot’s face. “Thank you. Thank you.” He all but raced to the bar, carrier still strapped on.

Soon everyone was in the back, quietly laughing and smirking their way into their old, comfortable routine. Nate and Sophie shared-not-shared their time together, freeing a Mendelossohn concerto that they subtlety inquired Hardison to play seeing as it was _the_ violin concerto piece.

“You’ll have to hypnotize me again. I know how much you enjoy toying with my brain, Nate.”

Parker was still on her own but took on the occasional protégé. She had grown into herself, feeling empowered by her own quirkiness and cereal fanaticism. The more they talked, and overtly talked around the subject of the baby, Hardison’s nerves climbed. He knew that these people were like family. They wouldn’t fault them for their little one. Right?

Nate was the one to finally break the ice. “I am glad to have this time to catch up but I’m interested to hear-”

“Why you? And baby? And you and baby together?” Parker questioned as she popped up behind Sophie, investing the baby’s sleeping face as if it were the latest in safety technology.

Eliot answered, leaning back in his chair and sighing after he took his first real taste of the cool, bubbly beverage. “She’s our daughter.”

Hardison will never forget the dead silence that occurred before the cacophony of questions hit.  

“What do you mean ‘daughter’?”

“Is this a con?”

“When can I go shopping for her?”

“Seriously, what do you mean by daughter?”

“Are you sure you’re using that word properly?”

“You’ve been caring for a baby?”

The ruckus lasted all of three seconds thanks to Eliot’s threatening glare. “Ya’ll better not wake her up.”

“What’s her name?” asked Sophie, gently swaying the child.

Hardison smiled warmly. “Nya.”

“Hello, Nya, darling.” Murmured Sophia. Parker grinned brightly at the child, barely stroking the babe’s soft fingers.

Nate went to the back bar, pouring out another finger of scotch. “So, is she part of a con?”

“Naw. She came into our lives that last con, at the hospital. She was a Safe Haven baby and struggling. I had to take her X-ray before we used the room to make sure our cover wasn’t blown. I fell for her and three seconds later, so did he.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, smiling warmly. Alec knew Nya had her daddy wrapped around her petite fingers already.  “Yeah.”

“That is so sweet.” Sophie held the baby closer.

 “Yes, it is. Very sweet and very surprising.” Nate leaned against the bar, the start of grand plans formulating in his mind. “This could be useful. Maybe she can be an assis-.”

Eliot slowly raised his gaze to meet the older man’s stare. “Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure that bottle kills you sooner than expected.”

Hardison smiled. “Yeah. He’s a mama bear.”


End file.
